


The Switch

by Aria6



Series: A Coyote's Stories [33]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Death - but in a funny way, Genderswap, M/M, Mayuri is an idiot, so is Ikkaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 19:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria6/pseuds/Aria6





	The Switch

Kyoraku Shunsui kept his gaze on the floor, trying desperately to hide the desire to laugh. Kenpachi wasn't doing as well. He was grinning from ear to ear, although most of the room had no idea why.

They were at the private hearing for Coyote Starrk for the crime of killing Kurotsuchi Mayuri. The scientist in question was most definitely, extremely, violently deceased. Starrk had shown him not the slightest bit of mercy and proceeded to destroy most of the Twelfth Division, as well. The casualties there had been far more restrained and had actually consisted of only one… Ikkaku. The man would recover but right now he had two broken arms.

"How can you be so cheerful about this?" Juushiro whispered in his ear and Shunsui almost lost his battle. He had to bite the inside of his lip to hide the reaction.

"There are… mitigating circumstances." He managed to say. He'd been one of the first responders, along with Ikkaku and Yumichika. He'd been instrumental in talking Starrk down from his homicidal rampage. So he knew all about those mitigating circumstances.

"Shunsui…" From the growl in Juushiro's voice, he was not taking this lightly. But then, Starrk was their lover. The relationship had come about after the Winter War and blossomed into something beautiful. Remarkable, really, considering how much they had cost the man. He was still trying to find Lilinette and that had been what Mayuri had used to lure him in. It was just too bad that he hadn't quite taken the Coyote's reiatsu into account.

Then Starrk entered the room. Shunsui heard Juushiro's breath catch in a shocked gasp. And he was far from the only one. Glancing up, he let his gaze travel over the prisoner. Starrk's arms were behind him, held tight in bulky, exceedingly powerful reiatsu restraints. They were designed to handle pressures the head captain could generate. The prisoner was wearing his shinigami uniform but it had been rather hastily tailored to deal with a new anatomy.

"What the hell are all of you staring at?!" Coyote Starrk demanded, HER voice much higher than it ever had been. A sweet contralto, Shunsui thought it was quite lovely.

Everything about Coyote Starrk was lovely. She was a tall, statuesque woman with nice hips, a well-rounded ass and breasts that were adorably perky. Shunsui admired them as he shamelessly pictured her naked. Her hair was long, too, a thick curtain of chestnut that went down the centre of her back. Grey eyes glared at him and he was absolutely certain Starrk knew precisely what he was thinking. Shunsui just smiled at her sunnily.

"Wh-what… what…" Juushiro ran out of words as Shunsui couldn't help it. He laughed. The look Starrk shot him could have removed the finish from the wall.

"What is this?" Komamura was the first one to find his words. Nemu was there, looking extremely depressed at the loss of her father. But she dutifully began her report.

"Kurotsuchi taichou was interested in the fact that arrancar are made up of souls of both genders. He was experimenting in ways to essentially 'flip' an arrancar's gender." She said and everyone paid close attention. "However, since he has been forbidden to take experimental subjects from Hueco Mundo he found it impossible to continue his research."

"So he tricked me. He pulled me in with the promise that he would find my Lilinette." Starrk growled and attention turned to him. "Then he did this to me!"

"You have not been given leave to speak." Yamamoto said sternly and Starrk's mouth shut, although he continued to glare. The usually laconic arrancar was very feisty as a woman, Shunsui noted with an amused smile. "Continue." Nemu went into some boring details of how the switch had been done, along with some of Mayuri's motives. Apparently, he'd wanted to incite Starrk to breed with him or Juushiro. The look on Juushiro's face was priceless. And Kurotsuchi had made some mind control parasites to make sure it would happen, too. There were winces around the table at that. "Coyote Starrk, you are charged with causing the death of a taichou. What do you say?" Yamamoto asked and Shunsui grinned to himself. He knew for a fact that Yama-jii was enjoying himself. He'd ordered them to keep quiet just so he could see everyone's reactions when Starrk entered the room.

"I say anyone would have done the same!" Coyote Starrk said, standing up for herself fearlessly. "You!" She pointed with her chin at Kensei. "What would you do, if someone turned you into a woman?"

"Kill them." He said, not minding admitting it. Starrk kept going with her questioning, looking at Soi Fon next.

"What would you do if someone turned you into a man?" She demanded and the taichou of the Second did not have to think twice.

"No one would find the body." She said flatly. Shunsui chuckled to himself. Starrk continued to Byakuya. His answer was quite predictable.

"Challenge the perpetrator to a duel and kill him." He said flatly. Starrk went onto Hirako Shinji next and things suddenly got a bit strange.

"I would be in my room for a solid week wanking to myself!" Shinji said with a wide grin and Starrk gave him a 'you are an idiot look'.

"Without a cock." She said and he frowned, rubbing his chin.

"That'd be a bit of a problem but… I'd figure it out! I know how to make love to a woman. Oh man, you've got to tell me what it's like!" He was suddenly extremely enthusiastic. "Tell us all! How's it different from being a man?!"

"I haven't been wanking you pervert!" Starrk exclaimed and Yamamoto cleared his throat, calling the meeting back to order.

"Is that all you have to say in your defense?" He asked and Starrk glowered before nodding sharply. "Very well. Kurotsuchi Mayuri's death will be ruled a suicide."

"Suicide?" Byakuya echoed and Yamamoto gave him a serene look. Shunsui spoke up then, his tone cheerful.

"He turned Starrk into a woman without the appropriate restraints. If that isn't committing suicide, what is?" He asked and there was a bit of laughter around the room and a sense of relaxation. It helped that no one had actually liked Mayuri in the first place. Except perhaps Nemu and she would get over it. "But what punishment will he receive for the assault on Madarame Ikkaku?" That was a more pressing concern. Kenpachi laughed, waving it away.

"Ah, it's fine. He's had worse and anyway, he totally deserved it. Everyone says so. Hey, you know what he did?" They didn't know but everyone was dying to find out. Zaraki was more than willing to tell them. "The dumbass sees her lighting up the place and the first thing he says is, 'are those real?' Then he goes like…" Zaraki mimed reaching out and squeezing two things in front of him. It was very easy to picture what Ikkaku had done to Starrk. "And shouts to everyone else, 'oh my god they are!' That's when she nailed him." He lowered his hands with a shrug. "He's lucky she didn't shoot him."

"I was too angry. I wanted him to suffer." Starrk muttered. However, there were some objections.

"Surely there must be some form of punishment for this?" Komamura asked and Yamamoto actually chuckled. Then he explained.

"She has already been most suitably punished. Urahara Kisuke has agreed to return and take up his old position, but Kurotsuchi's laboratories are in shambles. Nemu informs me that the information on his latest experiments has been lost." He said and Starrk suddenly looked horrified as she realized what the Soutaichou was getting at. "I've spoken to Kisuke and it will take him months, perhaps even years to replicate the data. From what Nemu has told me, it is not a simple thing. Kurotsuchi had been working on it since the end of the Winter War." That was three years. Starrk made an odd little whimpering sound and Shunsui decided to make it worse.

"Not to worry! I'm bisexual and Juushiro is flexible. We'll still love you just the way you are." He assured the stunned Coyote. "Just make sure to take your birth control pills or we might have a little Kyoraku Junior running around!" That thought did the arrancar in. Starrk collapsed to her knees, resting her forehead on the floor and muttering something that sounded like a prayer. Juushiro shot him in the side with an elbow before going to comfort the distraught Espada. Shunsui couldn't help but smile, but he followed a moment later, speaking soothing nothings in one ear.

Starrk would have a lot to adjust to in the near future.


End file.
